


Her Captain

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben is a pirate, Benjamin is Hook's apprentice, Benjamins wants one night with Rey, Consensual, Engagement, F/M, Fairy, Fairytale elements, Fantasy, Flirting, Fluff, Illness, Kissing, Love, Mild Angst, Peter Pan References, Rey can make herself normal sized, Rey has to save the lost boys, Rey is a Fairy, Rey is curious, Reylo - Freeform, Romance, Sex, Smut, Soulmates, age appropriate, bond, cocky ben, happy ever after, never landing setting, pirate, shy rey, they make a bargain, true love can cure everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25406842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: Jumping on the Hook and Tink ship! Tink has left Rey in charge of looking after the lost boys. Rey wants to do a good job, but then received news that a new pirate has arrived on the island. She follows him and finds out he is here to investigate Hook's death. Desperate to protect her charges Rey agrees to Captain Benjamin's terms in order to get him to leave the island. He wants one night alone with Rey... to do whatever he wants...
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 66
Kudos: 245





	Her Captain

Rey sped through the trees as fast as her tiny wings would allow, Poe, the leader of the lost boys had sent her on a quest. A quest to figure out who the new pirate in Neverland was and Rey very much wanted to please Poe. Tink had left Rey in charge while she searched for some rare fairy dust. Rey needed to show Tink she was capable of taking care of Tink’s boys and keeping them safe from harm while she was away. 

Rey heard a rustle in the trees, she changed direction quickly and headed off in the direction of the noise. There was a man, mumbling curse words and swiping a sword through the undergrowth. He was large. Larger than all the lost boys. Perhaps he was closer to her age than theirs? She giggled as the man lost his footing and fell to the ground. 

A growl escaped the pirates lips and Rey’s heart hitched in her chest. _Interesting…_

Rey followed the man as he worked his way through the forest, she started to sympathise with him and used a little magic to help him on his way. He finally stumbled out of the grass and onto the beach. He headed towards a ship with black sails. One very similar to the late Hook’s ship. So this was the man she had been looking for. She noted he also had a hook for a hand. Just like their previous pirate foe. 

Rey decided to keep following him. She needed to provide a full report for Poe that evening and additionally she had only seen him from behind and she was curious to see what his face looked like. They boarded the ship and Rey narrowly managed to squeeze through the doorway to the captain’s cabin as he entered the room. He sat down in the wooden chair by his desk with a heavy sigh. Rey cocked her head to the side as she finally managed to take in his features whilst hiding behind a wine bottle on his desk. He had a long nose, dark eyes and full lips. His face had some small brown dots that she wanted to press with her tiny finger. He was very handsome and Rey blushed as she peeped at him. 

‘I know you are here, fairy,’ he muttered as he looked at an old map laid out on his desk. 

Rey froze in place. 

He fixed his dark eyes on her. ‘I mean you no harm, show yourself.’ 

Rey bit her lip. It could be a trap, but if it was she would just fly away and he would never catch her. She would be far too fast for him. Rey stepped out from behind the bottle. The man looked at her and smiled. Rey squeezed her legs together. This was the first time Rey had been around a man. The lost boys never aged. Her reaction to him was both intriguing and alarming. 

‘And what do I call you, little one?’ he asked in a low voice. 

‘Rey,’ she offered. 

‘Like a drop of sun? It suits you.’ 

Rey blushed harder. ‘What is your name?’ she asked, coming closer. 

‘My name is Captain Benjamin. I am Hook’s apprentice.’ 

Rey frowned. ‘How can that be? This is the first time you’ve visited our island.’ 

‘Hook trained me before he came to Neverland. I only just received word of his passing.’ 

‘Why did you come here?’ Rey asked suspiciously. 

‘I’m here to look into his death, and make whoever is responsible for it pay.’ 

‘Hook was responsible for his own demise,’ Rey said, putting her hands on her minuscule hips. 

Benjamin chuckled. ‘You are a feisty little thing aren’t you?’ he leaned back in his chair. ‘Are you always this size?’ 

Rey frowned. ‘I can change size if I wish.’ 

Benjamin smirked at her. ‘Prove it.’ 

‘I don’t have to prove anything to you!’ 

He leaned forward with a crooked smile that made her clench her stomach. ‘Ahhhh but my tiny one, don’t you want to keep me distracted from my true purpose here? Searching out and killing your friends?’ 

So he knew who was to blame for Hook’s death. Rey bit her lip. He was right. She did want to distract him. She flew into the centre of the room and closed her eyes tightly. In a cloud of glitter she re-emerged human sized. She looked around nervously, thanking the fairy gods that her dress made of autumn leaves grew with her. To be naked in front of such a man was a terrifying thought… 

Benjamin stood and walked around her, his large black boots hit the floor hard as he circled her. He stopped in front of her so close that it forced her to tilt her head up to keep her eyes on his. 

He tilted her chin up with his hooked hand. ‘My, my aren’t you pretty? It was difficult to tell before. But you are. Very pretty.’ 

Rey should have pulled herself free from his hold but she didn’t and she shouldn’t have liked his compliment but it made her feel warm. What was happening to her?

‘How old are you?’ he asked.

‘In fairy years I am 106.’ 

Benjamin looked thoughtful. ‘If I remember correctly that is mid twenties in human years?’ 

Rey nodded. Benjamin stroked her chin with the cold metal. Rey tingled inside. 

‘How old are you?’ she asked curiously. 

‘36,’ he answered. ‘Do you enjoy spending all your time with these boys, Rey? Surely you have been longing for some more ...adult company?’ 

Rey didn’t answer. Benjamin smirked, taking her silence as an agreement. He walked over to his desk and leaned against it, gripping the edges with his large hand. His dark eyes swept over her. 

‘My friends didn’t kill Hook,’ Rey said quietly. 

Benjamin cocked his head to the side. ‘Didn’t they?’ 

‘No, they were defending themselves.’ 

‘So they did kill him?’ 

‘He was trying to kill them!’ Rey shouted. 

‘That is none of my concern. I was sent to dispense justice on Hook’s murderers, not to understand why he was killed.’ 

‘Don’t kill them. Please,’ she begged. 

‘What will you give me?’ he said in a low voice. 

‘Anything.’ 

Rey caught a flash of something in his eyes. Something she had never seen before. 

‘Here is my proposal, Rey. I will leave this place and never return… if I can have the pleasure of your company for one night.’ 

Rey blinked at him. ‘One night with me?’ 

He nodded.

‘What would we do?’ 

He laughed at her naivety. ‘Are you truly ignorant of the needs of men, Rey?’ 

Rey blushed. ‘You want to…. _do that_ … with me?’ 

He came towards her once more and curled a lock of her brunette hair around one of his long fingers. 

‘Very much so,’ he murmured. 

Rey didn’t know which thought to entertain first…shock? Disbelief? Or the toe curling feeling that was forming in the pit of her stomach urging her to agree to his offer. Of course she was going to agree. She would do anything for her beloved lost boys. The boys who refused to grow up. Boys not men. Children who required her care. Completely unlike the man standing before her.

‘Well?’ he prompted. 

She nodded her head. ‘I’ll do it.’ 

He smiled slowly. ‘Wonderful. Then we have an accord.’ He took her hand in his and Rey watched mesmerised as he brought it to his lips and placed a soft kiss against it. ‘Come back tonight when the sun begins to set.’ 

Rey nodded, still wondering why she was so eager to join him. The need to protect her brood was secondary to her desire to spend the night with this tall, dark stranger and that worried her exceedingly. 

‘Goodbye,’ she said as she returned to her minuscule size. Benjamin opened the door for her and bowed slightly as she left. As Rey flew up into the sky she could think about nothing but Benjamin’s thick, flowing black hair and how much she wanted to run her hands through it or how he looked muscular underneath his black garb and tall boots. 

He was so different to her. She was slight, with shoulder length brown hair and wore no shoes at all. She preferred to feel the ground under her feet. Her clothes were all handmade from items she found in the forest. The thought made her anxious. Clothes! What was she going to wear? Nothing she had was suitable… but what was she thinking? This wasn’t a date! It was a blackmail situation. It didn’t matter what she wore. Right? 

Rey arrived back at camp and gave Poe a full report of her findings. 

Poe nodded and looked serious. ‘Good. So you’ll go to him tonight then?’ 

Rey was taken back by his abrupt order. ‘Yes, I will. But do you understand the implications of my agreeing to his request?’ 

Poe blinked and scratched his hair. ‘You have to do it, to save us,’ he answered before running off with his wooden stick in hand. Rey sighed. Poe was fifteen and voted the leader of the camp. But she realised now he was no more grown up than any of her other charges. She wished Tink would return. She really needed a friend to talk to. A grown up friend. 

_You have a grown up friend… and he is very eager to see you…_ Rey shivered at the thought. 

She located the cuckoo clock she called home situated high up in a tree. She sat down on a thimble and frowned at her meagre pile of clothes. It wouldn’t do. She needed something new. Rey flew up into the sky once more, her eyes darting left and right for some material she could use to form an outfit worthy of the occasion. Whether or not what she was doing was immoral was a thought she didn’t want to think about too much. But the fact remained, that tonight would be the first time Rey would have intimate relations with a man, and she had decided that the occasion deserved a new dress. 

**********

  
Rey crept into a sea bird's nest and stole some soft, white feathers. She held them to her cheek as she quickly flew away. They would go wonderfully with the pink rose petals she had acquired. A silkworm Rey had befriended spun her some threads in return for a small amount of fairy dust. She used a blade of hard grass as a sewing needle and connected the petals and feathers together to create an intricate delicate gown. The dress was a work of art even if she did say so herself, she put it on and tied up her hair with a daisy stalk. She shook with excitement when she thought about how Captain Benjamin would react to her new look. But why did she care what he thought? She was only going to him because he was forcing her into it. She knew it was a lie. She was going because she was curious. Curious about what he wanted to do to her. Curious about what he wanted her to do to him. She bit her lip, the sun had begun to set, it was time to go.

Rey flew up into the orange and lilac sky. This was her favourite part of the day, where Neverland was growing quiet and the fireflies would glow like tiny stars. Rey landed on the deck of Benjamin’s ship and immediately transformed herself to her larger size. She wanted to meet him on equal terms this time. She knocked on the door to his cabin and shuddered as his voice bid her to enter. 

Rey was exhilarated to see his eyes widen at the sight of her. He stood up from his desk and came towards her, running a hand gently over her petaled skirt. 

“Did you dress up for me, little one? How delicious. I like to unwrap my gifts.”

Even though his words made her dampen she still stuck out her chin and bit out her response. 

“I’m not a gift, I’m not here by choice.” 

You sure about that?” His words were a hot whisper in her ear, then he leaned closer and pressed a soft kiss to her neck. Tingles spread throughout her body. If just one kiss could make her feel like that… how would she feel if he…

“Wine?” Benjamin asked, holding a glass of red liquid out towards her. Rey hesitated. Alcohol affected fairies much quicker than humans. 

“Just one,” Benjamin coaxed, sensing her hesitation. Rey nodded and took the glass. The moment the first sip slipped down her throat she felt more confident, more ready. Benjamin seemed to notice the change in her, he sat down in his chair and patted his lap.

“Come here,” he ordered. 

Rey went to him and settled herself across his knees. He rubbed her back. It felt nice. She sipped her wine. 

“What excuse did you give the others?” he murmured. 

Rey shrugged. “I come and go as I please.” 

Benjamin nodded and finished his wine. His lips went to her throat once more and Rey tipped her head to the side to allow him access. He made an encouraging noise against her skin. 

“Do all fairies smell of orchids?” He murmured. 

Rey swallowed. “I...I don’t know.” her mind went blank as he attending to her. 

“It’s intoxicating..” he sucked harder on her neck. Rey’s wings fluttered as her eyes closed. She squirmed in his lap and he groaned. 

“You are exquisite,” he whispered. 

Rey flushed. She turned to look at him and tentatively pressed her lips against his. The moment their lips touched she was filled with a feverish need. She grasped his cheeks in her hands, turning in his lap to straddle him with her legs. His tongue battled with hers and she moaned, pulling him closer still. Benjamin gently pushed her away and Rey whined in protest. 

He chuckled. “You learn fast, little one.” 

He placed her down on the floor. “Let’s get you out of this beautiful dress before I am tempted to ruin it.” Benjamin slipped the petals and feathers to the ground and Rey stood naked before him. He took a deep breath as his eyes swept over her body, his hand swiftly unbuttoned his tunic. When he removed it Rey gasped. Benjamin was all hard muscle and there was a scar across his chest. Her hand automatically traced over it. 

“Too old for me to heal,” she said with a frown. 

Benjamin tilted her eyes up to meet his, his expression was soft. “You would still wish to help me? Even though I forced you into this arrangement?” 

“Of course,” she replied without hesitation. He joined their lips once more and Rey felt the pull towards him become even stronger. 

_I don’t deserve you…_

He hadn’t spoken the words but she heard them as clearly as if he had. He led her to the bed and gently lowered her down. 

“I’ve never done this with one of your kind before,” he told her as he removed his leg coverings and boots.

“I know,” Rey squeaked as she watched him. He positioned himself above her on the bed, easing her thighs open so he could settle between them. To calm her nerves she ran her hands through his hair. It was soft and flowed easily between her fingers. Benjamin kissed her once more and pressed his body to hers, he was heavy but it felt nice. Safe. Warm. Rey crowded his thighs with her own, wrapping her arms around him. She was ready. Benjamin gently pushed forward. She hasn’t expected this. She thought it would be rough, quick, on his terms. Why was he being so careful with her.

_I don’t want you to break…_

His thoughts answered her unspoken question. She watched as he spread her further, inching forward within her. She was wet and the alcohol was helping her to relax. She tilted up towards him. Wanting more. 

_Exquisite…_

His thought made her moan. He finally filled her and started to move. She had expected pain, she had expected discomfort. She hadn’t been ready for the overwhelming pleasure, the trembling, quaking waves of delicious rapture that made her tighten her grip and beg him for more. More and more of Benjamin’s thoughts filtered into her mind. He thought she was perfect, he loved her breasts, the way her hips fit in his hands, her smooth skin, her delicate throat. Rey has never felt so desirable. His need pushed her closer to the edge. 

_Give me what I need, sweetheart… make me feel worthy…_

His words in her head were her undoing. When she came, her wings spread out underneath her and veins of light swirled upon them and glowed brightly until her orgasm ebbed away. 

Benjamin followed closely afterwards, as his words of devotion floated through her mind and she projected her own to him. She felt warm liquid spilling into her. She smiled. The bond was complete. 

Benjamin looked at her… had he felt it too? He looked… dismayed. He jumped up. “What the hell is this?” he demanded. 

“What?” Rey asked.

“How can I hear your thoughts? Why do I feel… so close to you?” he cried. 

Rey sat up and frowned. “When fairies mate, it creates an eternal connection.”

“Eternal?” 

Rey nodded. “Yes as in for life. I thought you knew? I thought this was part of the deal.” 

“Of course I didn’t know! How could I have known?” he was shouting now as he pulled on his trousers, Rey jumped at his harsh tone. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“What’s wrong? What’s wrong? I didn’t want a fairy bride! I have no need for one. I was just looking for a night of fun! I didn’t want this!” 

Tears came to Rey’s eyes. “You don’t want me?” 

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t mean that…. it’s just… you don’t want me, little one. Trust me. I’m not… good.” 

Rey came towards him and placed a hand on his bare chest. “I don’t believe that.” 

He looked down at her. He could deny it all he wanted but she could see how much he cared for her. The bond was growing stronger every second they spent together. Why was he rejecting her? 

“What will you do now?” she sniffed.

He cupped her cheek with his hand. “Leave. I’ll leave. That was our agreement.” 

Rey nodded. “It was.” she had simply thought they would be leaving together. She took one last look at him. She would never be free of him now. He held her heart and it would beat for him until the end of time. 

“Goodbye, Benjamin.” 

Rey shrunk and flew away as quickly as she could, her little tears disappearing in the wind as she soared. 

This had been a mistake. What had she been thinking? She had thought once the bond activated he would declare his undying love for her and sweep her away for a life of adventure on the seas. But life wasn’t like one of Wendy’s bedtime stories. Rey returned to her cuckoo clock home and cried until she couldn’t cry anymore, then she fell asleep and dreamed about waves dragging her under over and over until her little lungs gave out. 

Benjamin set sail the very next day and Rey returned to her normal duties with a heavy heart. Tink returned and Rey was grateful for her company and it was a relief to let her assume command once more, it gave Rey more time to focus on her new hobby. Moping. The lost boys all gave her a wide berth. Rey just wasn’t fun anymore. 

Weeks passed, and then news reached Rey that Benjamin’s ship had returned to the island. She felt angry. He had abandoned her and now he had broken their deal? She flew straight to him. A swirl of fury and excitement forming in her tiny stomach as she flew. She landed on the deck and once again transformed to her larger size. She wanted him to be able to hear every angry word she had to say. She slammed open the door to his cabin and every inch of anger drained out of her at the sight of him. Pale and thin, he could barely lift his head. 

“Rey,” he choked out. 

She went to him and crouched down before him. “What happened?” 

“Need…” he rasped. 

“What? What do you need?” she asked desperately. 

“You.” 

Then Rey realised. Benjamin was human. When fairies mated with one another, if they chose to ignore the bond it could be painful but not fatal. For humans it was much more dangerous. How could she have been so stupid. 

“I’m so sorry,” she sobbed as she kissed his cheeks and lips over and over. “I didn’t realise… I should never have mated with you.” 

She climbed into his lap and continued to kiss him, until he started to respond to her. His arms strengthened and wrapped around her, his skin flushed with colour and she felt him harden underneath her. She pulled away and looked into his eyes so happy to see them focusing on hers. “I’m so sorry, maybe there is a way we can break the bond so you can be free of me.” 

He shook his head. “I don’t want that.” 

“What?” 

“I was an idiot, Rey. I wanted to come back the moment I left but I didn’t know how. Stupid pride. I’ve allowed it to govern me my whole life. Then I started to get ill, at first I thought it was nothing, then when I started dreaming of you, I realised. It was because I needed you. Because I had broken our bond. It gave me the reason I needed to return to you. To tell you how much I missed you. That I want you, Rey and I love you. Please, come away with me. Be mine.” 

“Do you really mean that?” 

“I do.” Benjamin produced a ring from his pocket. 

Rey gasped and shook her head. “I want to agree, Benjamin. But fairies can only wear fairy silver.” 

“This is fairly silver.” 

Rey’s mouth fell open. “But that can only be mined from the caves in Naboo. People have lost their lives trying to gain barely an ounce. Are you saying you went to the caves in your condition?” 

Benjamin nodded. “I wanted to show you this was real, Rey. That it wasn’t just about you curing me. I want you to be with me. Always.” 

Rey cried as he slipped the ring onto her finger, then she wrapped her arms tightly around his neck and hugged him. 

“Are you sure you are ready for an eternity with me?” she asked. 

“Absolutely, only humans don’t live as long as fairies, Rey.” 

Rey smiled and kissed his nose. “Humans who are bonded to fairies do.” 

Ben grinned and kissed her. They made love over and over until Ben felt strong enough to fight off ten men. 

“You’re like a drug, I can’t get enough,” he said stroking his hand over her bare skin. 

“I feel the same way about you,” she murmured in response, pulling his lips down to hers once more. 

They left the very next day, and even now the tales of the fearsome Pirate Benjamin Solo and his fairy bride are whispered in the far corners of the world. Some say they met their end many moons ago, some say they are still alive, and that their love still burns as strongly as the sun. 

I couldn’t possibly comment, but I do have to wonder… who whispered this story to me in my dreams? And why there was a tiny amount of fairy dust on my pillow when I awoke the next morning… 

  
**********


End file.
